A New Adventure
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Elaine is saved by Sam and Dean after she was attacked by demons. She then has to stay with the Winchesters, Castiel, and Kevin and must transform from a teenager into a hunter. Super bad summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG! HERE IS AN ATTEMPT AT A SUPERNATURAL STORY! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! THANKS BYE!**

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" I shriek. Waking up chained down in a dungeon sort of thing with four random guys watching me was bound to make a girl freak out. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I demand and wriggle around in the chair I'm held down to.

"Hey. Hey. Shh. We just need to ask you a few questions..." The one of them said. "My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friends Castiel and Kevin." he said, gesturing to the three others. I gave him my best what-the-heck? look.

Sam was the really tall one with better hair than mine and a kind, puppy-dog face. His brother Dean had really green eyes and I could see the brokenness behind them. But, he still seemed like he could care about the things that mattered to him. Castiel was the guy in the dirty trench coat with messy hair who looked uncomfortable and lost, but weirdly also like he could kill a guy at the same time. The Asian guy apparently named Kevin looked as if the frown on his face at the moment was ever present, and stood as if he had a vendetta with the entire world.

Kevin stepped forward. "Sorry for the chains. These guys aren't very good with talking to normal people. What's your name?" he asked.

"Elaine. You can call me Ellie if you want." I simply answer, trying to process this crazy situation. "Why am I in chains? And what happened? I don't remember anything from the past few hours..."

Dean coughed. "Plain and simple? The group of people you were with were attacked by some demons. We only managed to get you away safely. Err, unconscious, but safe. We're sorry. The others were possessed."

It felt like an anvil was dropped in my stomach. "Po-possessed? As in the _Last Exorcism_ possessed?" I asked.

"Yes. Sam and I are hunters of the 'supernatural'." Dean replied. "Castiel is-or was-an Angel of the Lord. And Kevin here is a prophet. Or The Prophet, I suppose. We save the world on a regular basis." he said with a sad smirk.

"I'm guessing it isn't as rewarding as one would think, judging by your facial expression?" I ask.

"Nope." Dean matter-of-factly answered. "We need to test to make sure that you aren't possessed. This is Holy Water." he said, lifting up a flask. "If you sizzle, you're possessed. If not, we can unchain you." he finished and dribbled a few drops on my forehead. Nothing happened as I felt the cool water slide down my face.

"Guess I'm demon-free..." I mutter. "Can I be unchained now? These cuffs are starting to chafe..."I say sarcastically.

* * *

I was gnawing on my lip at the main table, tracing the outlines of the countries on the map with my finger, and thinking about how much my life had changed in the span of five hours of so. Sam walked up and sat down beside me. "How are you holding up Ellie, all things considered?" he asked, concern in his hazel eyes.

I huffed out a small laugh." As best as I can, I guess. I still don't remember what happened." I answered. "But, I didn't have much of a life. Hated school, hardly any friends. No parents, in and out of foster care for the past ten years, you get the picture. This could be a 'new adventure'" I say, with air quotes.

He chuckled. "I really can't tell you how to get used to it except to just take it each day at a time and learn how to survive. You hungry?" he asked.

My stomach growled in response. I actually laughed out loud. "Yep." I reply and Sam walks with me to the kitchen to make a snack.

* * *

I step out of the super-luxurious shower that Kevin showed me. I had simply stood under the warm water, trying to let it wash off the life-changing-weirdness of the day. It didn't work.

_Crap._ I thought. _I don't have any clean clothes. _I shuffled over to the dresser in my towel and found a plaid flannel and some sweatpants. _These will have to do for now._ I put them on only to drown in a sea of fabric. I rolled the waist of the pants up at least five times and pushed the sleeves past my elbows.

I padded into the main hall. The guys turned to look at me. Kevin, Dean and Sam all chuckled while Castiel just studied me quizzically. "Elaine, why are you wearing Sam's clothes? They do not fit."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I say, and gesture to myself. "I had no other clean ones and these were what I found in a drawer. It's not my fault Sam in a giant and I'm only 5'4". Can we go shopping tomorrow? I'm gonna need some clothes and toiletries."

"Sure. How about I take you and Cas?" Dean suggested.

"Fine by me."

"Wow! What an AWESOME car!" I exclaim as I see the black beauty parked outside. "Impala, 1967 I'm guessing?"

Dean was flabbergasted. "Uh, yeah. You sure know a lot about cars..." He said and patted the roof of the car.

"My third to last foster dad was a mechanic. I was forced to hang out at his shop after school so I picked up a few things..." I explain. "I like your taste in cars. I CALL SHOT-GUN!" I suddenly shout and dive into the front seat. Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel frowned as he dejectedly climbed into the back.

Dean chuckled. "Ah, better luck next time, Cas." he said as he glanced at the former angel in the rear view mirror.

* * *

I led the way into the thrift shop, zoning in on the t shirts. There was a rack of just graphic tees, and I simply stared at it in awe until Castiel walked up beside me.

"I believe one must pick out a shirt in order to purchase it, Elaine." Castiel said in his weird way.

I laughed. "I know. I was just admiring them." I grabbed an Avengers shirt and one with rainbow stripes. "Which one do you like best?" I asked.

He studied the two shirts with intense concentration. "I believe they each have their own merits and should both be purchased. Especially since you need a whole new set of clothes." he stated and walked away.

I shook my head. _What a nut._

All in all, I left with five t shirts, four flannels, a leather jacket, three pairs of jeans, four tank tops, some pretty sick combat boots, a pair of sneakers, really awesome leather fingerless gloves, and a beanie. Dean had groaned when he saw the gloves and hat, but I told him I had to look tough if I was going to be tagging along with them. Castiel asked why clothes made a difference in one's perception of another, and he said that assumed their only purpose was to cover the body. I thought Dean's eyes were going pop out of his skull at the eye roll he gave Castiel.

When we walked back to the car, Castiel stared at me until I realized he wanted to ride shot-gun. "Go ahead..." I offered, shrugging and gesturing to the seat.

"Thank you, Elaine." Castiel said. He happily plopped into the passenger seat and buckled up. "Dean never lets me sit here when Sam is riding with us." He mentioned.

Dean scowled the rest of the way home.

* * *

"I'm gonna make you kill people. Children, grandparents, and maybe even a puppy." He said, laughing a chilling laugh as he paced around me, touching my hair. I jerked away, a tear rolled down my cheek and an animalistic sound escaped my throat.

"My favorite part will be when I feel you fighting inside as I make your hands rip people apart. This is gonna be fu-un..." He added, saying the last part in a creepy sing-song voice and stroked my cheek with a dirty finger.

"No. NO!" I shriek, squirming in the chair and clenching my teeth on the dirty rag tied in my mouth. "Stay away! Stay...away." I sob, trying to dodge his hands.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and studied my face for a few moments, a horrible smile on his lips and his eyes turned completely black.

"Better in than out!" He cackled, a black smoke flowing out of his mouth.

I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming bloody murder and thrashing under the blankets. Sam burst in my room, carrying a gun. He flipped on the light and at the sight of me he dropped his weapon and walked over to the bed.

"No! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shrieked when Sam grabbed my wrists to stop my fit. "Don't touch me!" I tried to hit him and get away, still caught in my nightmare.

"Ellie! Ellie! ELAINE!" he yelled. "It's Sam! It's okay, it's just Sam." he said, his voice softening towards the end as he continued to calm me down.

I collapsed in his arms and he sat on my bed and I cried, my sobs coming from inside as I truly realized my life would never be the same. I held onto Sam for dear life, not caring that I only knew him for a little less than two days. My fists were balled in his flannel and he rocked back and forth, letting me get tears all over his clothes. Dean appeared in the doorway, brandishing his own weapon. He too set down his gun and sat on my other side, resting his hand on my shoulder.

I calmed down after what seemed like hours and remained in the same position, just shivering and sniffling.

"Elaine, whatever you saw, I promise we won't ever let happen." Dean said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"We truly wish you didn't have to be brought into this life. No lie, it's horrible most of the time. But since you have, we, Cas, and Kevin will always protect you." Sam added.

"And, we will teach you everything you need to know to protect yourself." Dean said.

I shakily sat up and Sam patted my leg. I held my knees to my chest and continued to rock back and forth silently. After a few minutes, I began to speak.

"A horrible man had tied me to a chair. He told me he was going to make me murder and torture people, and kept touching my face and hair." I described, images of my nightmare flashing in my brain. My voice was hoarse and hollow, and I shivered. "His eyes. They turned completely black. When I looked into them, I saw myself, bound and gagged, and a black smoke poured out of his mouth. It was like something I overheard Kevin talking about. What kind of monster is that?"

Dean sighed. "A demon." He answered,

I began crying again. "I'd rather just die!" I spat. "I can't do this. Why did this have to happen to me? I can't live like this! I'm not strong enough!" I yelled and jumped up from the bed and began pacing around.

My brain was on hyper drive, scrolling through scenarios faster than I could speak. "I can't kill anything! And what else is out there besides demons? I'm guessing vampires, ghosts, werewolves, and all kinds of scary and creepy things, huh? I can't translate crazy old languages, or fire a gun, or exorcise a demon!" I frantically spout, gesturing wildly and getting more worked up by the minute.

I whip around to face Sam and Dean, who are still sitting on my bed. They both flinch. "I'm gonna get brutally murdered the second I step out of this bunker and YOU BOTH KNOW IT!" I scream the last part, pointing at them, and I fall on my knees in a heap. I've cried all of the tears I can cry, so I'm just shaking on the floor in a ball and am trying not to throw up.

Dean scooped me up and set me on the bed and pulled the blankets over me. "Sam and I will watch over you tonight. Nothing can get you." he assured me. "Try and get some rest. We will never let anything hurt you." he finished. Sam and Dean sat in the two chairs by my desk and turned out my light.

I numbly nod and nestle myself in, mentally and physically exhausted beyond hope. I thought it would be hard to fall asleep with two people watching me, but I was out cold the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I heard a yelp from the kitchen. I step inside to see Castiel shaking his hand and a disheveled pan on the stove, with some eggs spilling off the side.

"What happened here?" I cheekily ask as I walk up to him.

Castiel sighed and set the spatula on the edge of the pan, defeated. He mumbled something unintelligible and avoided looking me in the eyes.

"What?" I prod, crossing my arms.

Castiel suddenly turned away from the stove and threw up his hands. "I said I am trying to make eggs but I continue to fail!" He exclaimed.

Just then I looked behind Castiel to see a half open egg carton on the counter, with many cracked shells shoved inside and egg goop everywhere.

"Hey!" I say and snap my fingers so he looks at me. "It's okay. I'll help you figure it out. Making eggs can be hard."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly and his shoulders relaxed. "You would help me?" He asked, almost in awe.

"Sure." I reply. "Grab the other carton and we will get started." I direct as I pour the egg mess from the pan into the trash.

Castiel hands me the carton. I grab a bowl and two eggs. "Cracking eggs is just as important as cooking them." I say. "Watch how I lightly tap it against the edge, so I don't get a ton of shells in there." I demonstrate. Castiel's intense gaze was fully directed on the egg I was breaking.

"Now you try." I instruct, handing him the other egg. Castiel grabbed the bowl and carefully tapped the egg against its edge, and successfully dumped the egg's contents into the bowl.

"Look!" He exclaimed, and pointed into the bowl, acting like a proud kindergartener who successfully tied his shoes for the first time.

I giggled. "Great job!" I compliment. "Now you need to beat the eggs with a splash of milk so they come out nice and fluffy. Grab a fork and whisk as fast as you can."

Castiel did as he was told, with much enthusiasm and concentration. "How does this look?" He asked. I peered into the bowl and saw perfectly whisked eggs.

"Very good." I answered. "Now add them to the pan." I direct.

He poured them into the pan and stared at the cooking mixture until it was time to stir. I was pleased to see that he carefully folded the eggs again and again until they were just cooked through, without any instruction. I added some salt and pepper and grabbed two forks and a plate. He spooned them on the plate and we took a bite.

"Not bad, Castiel!" I said. "See? Was that so hard?" I asked as I followed him to the table.

He gave me a small smile. "Thank you for teaching me, Elaine." He said. "Learning how to be human can be frustrating. And Sam, Dean, and Kevin aren't always so sympathetic."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your angel-ness?" I inquired.

"There was a civil war in Heaven. I wanted to lock the angels inside so that humankind would be out of harm's way." He began. "But the angel I was working with-Metatron-to accomplish this betrayed me and stole my grace for a spell that caused all of the angels to fall."

I suck in a breath. "Were those fireballs falling from the sky a week ago angels?" I asked, my voice soft.

"Yes. All of my brothers and sisters were cast out of Heaven." He said. "It is all my fault. Just ask Dean for all of the instances I have come up short or made a mistake. I let him down all the time." He shook his head and coughed. "I do not understand why they continue to be my friends. The only good I have ever done was rescuing them each from Hell..." He said and looked down at his plate of eggs.

"Hey." I say, much more soothing than before. He wouldn't meet my eyes. "You saved Sam and Dean from _eternal damnation._ That's pretty incredible. You're a good person, Castiel." I reach for his hand.

Suddenly Castiel pushed his chair out from the table, so forcefully that it crashed behind him. "IT DOES NOT MATTER!" he yelled. I pulled my hand back. He glared at me with so much rage that I could see the power he must have had as an angel. His eyes were white-hot fire. "I AM USELESS! When I brought Sam back he was WITHOUT HIS SOUL! I abandoned Dean in Purgatory! I tried to become God by swallowing millions of souls! It's my fault the Leviathan were released on this earth!" he barreled on, and swiped the plate of eggs he slaved over onto the floor, smashing the plate and spewing eggs all over the rug.

"I. RUIN. EVERYTHING!" he whirled around to face me, his dirty trench coat whipping from the force. I flinched and tried to shrink as small as possible in my seat, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. Castiel slammed his fists on the table and got into my face, his eyes angry slits. "And YOU! You laughable excuse for a human! You aren't going to last a minute out there! Don't you tell me I'm a good person! I don't want to be human! I don't want to be anything close to _you_!" he spat the last word out, and stood up, remaining still for a moment, eyes squeezed shut. His eyes popped open, a look of disappointed realization flashed on his face, and he ran away to who-knows-where.

I cried. Partly from the trauma of being yelled at so violently by the former angel, but also for Castiel himself. I couldn't imagine feeling the amount of guilt and heartbreak he did. And for having to adjust to being an entirely different creature than the one he had been for what I could assume was for millennia. I grabbed a rag and began to clean up the eggs off the rug. A minute later Dean walked in.

He looked at me for a moment, confusion on his face. "Why is there a broken plate of eggs on the floor?" he asked. Something in me snapped. I threw the rag down and was consumed with anger I didn't know I had. I strode up to Dean and punched him in the chest. Hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked and dodged another punch. "Ellie?!"

"Castiel tore into me for a good five minutes!" I shrieked, and tried to hit him again. "He said all of this horrible stuff that he did that I can hardly begin to understand! About rescuing Sam from Hell without his soul and trying to become God and I don't know what else!" I made contact with his sternum this time. Dean made a strangled yelp and stepped back, but I moved forward and kept right on screaming. "He is full of so much guilt and sadness and pure heartbreak that he doesn't know how to deal with and none of you will help him! He feels like he lets you guys down with everything he does!" I continue.

My voice lowers, and I stop trying to punch the living daylights out of him. "Especially you, Dean. Especially you. He doesn't know how to be human. He's trying so hard. You gotta realize that he is desperate for your help, your approval. He's hurting, Dean. And a few minutes ago he took it all out on me. You should have heard the things he said. About me. About himself." I walk away to head back to my room.

I glanced around the doorway one last time. "Help him out, Dean. He needs you." I finish and walk away.

* * *

"Cas?...Cas?...Castiel?!" Dean shouted, walking through the hallways searching for his fallen friend.

"I am in here..." Castiel mumbled.

Dean threw open the bathroom door to reveal Castiel lying in the bathtub rubbing his temples.

"What are you doing in the bathtub?" Dean asked as he sat on the toilet seat and faced his friend.

"I wanted privacy." Castiel answered in his matter-of-fact way. "It is hard to completely loathe yourself in front of others. And, I have developed a headache."

"Okay...how long have you been in here?" Dean inquired.

"Long enough." Castiel answered plainly, dropping his hands in his lap.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What happened with Ellie back there?" Dean asked, sighing and shaking his head.

Castiel hung his head. "She was teaching me how to make scrambled eggs. After we were done, she asked me how I became human. I took out all of my newly-intensified anger and self-loathing upon her when she was trying to comfort me." he sadly replied.

Suddenly his eyes filled up with tears. Castiel became quite bewildered. "And now I am crying...this feels horrible...it's a lot worse than I thought it would be." He stated, and feverishly rubbed at his eyes.

Dean let out a harsh laugh. "Yeah. Crying sucks. You get used to it soon enough." He replied. "If it makes you feel any better, Ellie screamed at me for some time. And punched me in the sternum." Dean said, trying to make Castiel smile. Castiel wouldn't even look at him.

Dean looked up at the ceiling. "God, I hate chick-flick moments..." he whispered, his voice strained. "Cas, look. It's not your fault. Uh, I've forgotten how everything affected you since I've been taking care of Sam after the trials. That's on me. I should be helping you figure out how to be human. How to deal with emotions, physical pain, and stuff like that. Er, even though I don't do a very good job of that myself. Everybody else I know didn't have to learn since they weren't a celestial being for thousands of years before." he said. "I'll be a better friend..."

Castiel looked at Dean. "Dean, you have always been an exceptional friend. You are loyal, and smart, and do anything for the people that matter to you."

Castiel let a breath out of his nose. "I should not have yelled at Ellie. She is trying to adjust to this life as well. I must apologize at once." he said and stood up and stepped out of the bathtub.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean smiled back. "You're welcome, Cas."

* * *

I definitely needed to clear my head. I ended up finding a library filled to the brim with books. They were filled with tons of information on stuff that I assumed had to do with what Dean, Sam, and Kevin "hunted". After searching for a while I found one whose pictures weren't too scary and sat down against a shelf to flip through the tattered pages. It was in some language I could only assume was long dead.

"Elaine?" Came from the doorway.

I jumped. "Oh! Hi...Cas." I awkwardly greeted him.

"Hello." He replied, not meeting my eyes. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course." I reply, and Castiel rigidly sat down next to me. He stared at his hands for a moment, before taking a deep breath. He looked at me with his pleading gaze.

"Elaine. I am so sorry that I shouted at you. You deserved none of it and I am a terrible excuse for a human if I hurt the few friends that I have. Getting used to all of these emotions is quite difficult. I had emotions before, but they were simpler. Anger, sadness, joy. Now I experience a multitude of them, and it is as if they are magnified. And all of the physical sensations are difficult too. I'm hot, I'm cold, and I'm hungry and thirsty ALL the time. I can feel physical pain. But, that is not an excuse, and I understand if you never forgive me..." he apologized. His eyes grew wide again. "Do...do you still consider me a friend?" he asked, his voice suddenly squeaking out.

I smiled. "Yep. I still do. And I already have forgiven you. Friends sometimes fight, but they forgive each other eventually. That's what friends do." I reassured the formal angel. "What you are going through is unfathomable. And I totally understand how hard emotions are to deal with. And yours are brand new! And, getting used to dealing with temperature and hunger would be hard too. I think that we can both help each other get used to our current situation, whaddya say?" I proposed.

Cas smiled to himself. "I would appreciate that very much, Elaine. Thank you. You are one of the most compassionate humans I have seen. And I have watched millions go by. Seventeen years ago, when I watched you being born, I knew you would be special. And to have been able to meet you has been extraordinary. You are quite the individual, Elaine."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Castiel." I held up the open book and pointed to the scribbles on the page. "What language is this?" I asked.

Castiel replied without hesitation. "Enochian." He said. "Extremely old, and my favorite language. It's the language of the angels."

"Can you translate something for me?" I ask, and hand him the book.

He studied the cover for a moment. "This happens to be a book of Enochian proverbs...interesting." He commented and began to flip through the pages.

I studied Castiel's face as he skimmed. He was deep in thought, and his eyes were lit up with excitement.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. "This is a good one!" He said.

"You are always changing. Do not get used to one form of yourself, for you cannot experience the next without letting go of the prior." He read, and then sighed.

"That sure hits close to home, huh?" I asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied. "I was an angel for millennia. It will be hard to move on. But, humans were always my very favorite creatures. I used to watch them from Heaven for days on end. Everything from getting married to getting coffee. Humans are a truly fascinating race. It will take time, but eventually I will be proud to be one." Castiel said with a small smile.

I smiled back. "In the meantime, do you want to look at more books? Can you translate other languages besides Enochian?" I asked and stood up to find some more reading material.

Castiel stood as well. "I know every language ever spoken on Earth. I'll be able to translate anything." He answered.

"Sweet." I said and began pulling more books off the shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! Please give me criticism because this is my first Supernatural story! Enjoy! **

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Dean jokingly greeted me as I padded into the kitchen of the bunker. He handed me a plate of eggs and bacon. It had been a few weeks since I began living here, and I was adjusting pretty well.

I smiled. "Good Morning, Dean." I replied. Castiel, Sam, and Kevin were already seated at the table eating breakfast. I scooted my chair next to Sam and dug in. "Do we have any coffee?" I asked.

"Oh!" Castiel exclaimed. He stood up, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I will get you some. I made a pot this morning, and after three attempts I think that I got it right." he explained and poured me a mug. "Cream or sugar?"

"Just a little bit of both." I requested. Dean scoffed into his mug of what I knew was black coffee.

Castiel handed me my coffee. "Thank you very much!" I said and took a sip. It tasted wonderfully. "Wow, this coffee is amazing! And Dean, don't be one of those annoying coffee purists who make people feel bad about drinking their coffee with cream and sugar."

Kevin and Sam snickered. Dean just muttered into his mug.

* * *

"Just pull the trigger already!" Dean said. I had been standing there with my hands frozen on the gun for quite some time.

I glared at him. "I'm sorry I'm not able to just let the bullets fly..."

Sam sighed. "Dean, calm down. This _is _her first time, you know. And Ellie, you just have to move one finger. It will be okay." he reassured me.

I squinted my eyes as hard as I could and squeezed my pointer finger. The loud boom of the gun sounded and my arm shot back a little. My eyes popped open and I watched the bullet completely miss the target. By a long shot.

My shoulders slumped. "This is hopeless. I'm gonna go mess with the crap in storage." I rip off my earplugs and walk out.

"Come on! It was your first try!" Dean yells after me. "And the stuff in there isn't crap!"

"Dean." Sam said.

"What?" the shorter brother exclaimed and shook his head. "That stuff isn't crap..."

Sam frowned. "You know what I'm talking about. Cut her some slack. Like, you said, it was her first try. We weren't exactly excited in elementary school when Dad starting teaching us to shoot. Give her some space." he said and patted Dean on the back before walking out of the firing range.

* * *

I stood in the exact same position as before, paralyzed. "Why can't I just shoot the damn gun?" I asked myself, quite irritated. "How am I supposed to go on missions with these guys and be able to defend myself if I can't even fire a pistol?"

I put the gun gingerly on the table. I looked at my watch. _Great. I've been here for an hour and have accomplished nothing. How am I supposed to help them out if I can't even defend myself?_

"You'll be able to eventually. It took me five days before I would even pull the trigger when I began." Dean said as he walked in. "Try exhaling as you pull the trigger. That helps me." he suggested and handed me the weapon.

I gritted my teeth and squared off to the target. I breathed in, and pulled the trigger as my breath came evenly out. It landed in the shoulder on the paper target. I smiled.

"See? Sorry I got frustrated. It's been so long that I forgot how hard it was to learn." Dean apologized.

"It's okay. I've never been good at allowing myself to make mistakes." I admit. "Wanna get some ice cream? I heard that Sam bought Rocky Road..." I said and disarmed the gun.

* * *

"So get this," Sam began in his usual fashion. "There's an old, unoccupied farm house that's supposedly been 'haunted' for the past couple years a few days' drive from here. Dishes flying across the room, lights flickering on and off, random chills in the air-the usual. Wanna check it out?" Sam asked Dean, Cas, and Kevin. The guys were researching possible cases and I was cleaning the pistol I had been practicing with. I had been borrowing it from Dean, and I had actually been getting pretty good.

"Sounds like a typical vengeful spirit to me." Dean commented. "It would be a good first case for you, Ellie."

I put down the pistol and tried to process what Dean was asking me. "Do...y'all really think I'm ready?" I asked.

"Of course." said Castiel. "You are becoming excellent at shooting a gun and have been studying well with me. Vengeful spirits are easy to deal with." he assured me. "Besides, it's not like you are going alone. You'll have us four with you the whole time."

I exhaled. "Well, if you guys think I can handle it, I guess I'll give it a shot."

Sam smiled. "I know you can handle it."

* * *

We were packing up the Impala for our little "excursion". Sam and Dean were loading various guns into the back, while Castiel and I had been put in charge of making salt rounds. We were sitting outside next to the car. It was tedious, but Castiel made it better by telling me various stories from when he'd been an angel.

"Once, I was watching Dean and Sam up from heaven, and Sam must have been five, making Dean about ten." Castiel began, while pouring salt into an empty round. "Dean had been picking on Sam more than usual at that time, so Sam put worms in Dean's bed!" he said, laughing. "Angels do not see much humor, but that was one of the funniest things I have ever witnessed..."

"No it wasn't!" Dean exclaimed.

"It was pretty hilarious." Sam said as he closed the trunk.

I giggled as I sealed the final round.

* * *

It was Day Two into our drive, and everyone was miserable. Of course, I had been shoved in the middle of the backseat between Cas and Kevin. It was a little too cozy for the three of us.

"You wanna remove your elbow from my ribcage, Ellie?" Kevin asked, extremely sarcastic.

I scoffed. "I would, but Castiel's so pressed up against me I can't breathe." I retorted.

Castiel threw up his hands. "You said I could have the window seat, Elaine!" he grumbled.

Dean turned his head around to face us, quite a large frown on his face. "Quiet down you kids! The next motel is only an hour away!" he shouted.

Kevin growled and glared out the window. I slammed my head against the back of the seat in frustration.

"I am not a child." Castiel mumbled and crossed his arms, effectively elbowing me in the shoulder.

I snapped. "That's it! Look, Dean! There's a diner! Let's get some pie and stretch our legs or something. We can't take this anymore!" I shout, gesturing to a restaurant up ahead.

"Fine, fine. Will you guys shut up then?" he said, exiting the freeway. We nodded our heads vigorously.

Sam chuckled, a gleam in his eye. "Don't act like you aren't excited for pie, Dean." he said.

"Shut your cakehole." was the older brother's reply.

* * *

We arrived at the cliché, seedy motel nearest to the farmhouse. I naturally got my own room, but luckily there was a connecting one for the guys next door. After showering, I changed into some sweat pants and a hoodie and tried to go to sleep. I tossed and turned for a couple hours, with multitudes of scary, violent thoughts swimming in my head.

I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of bed and padded over to the door, knocking softly. I didn't hear a reply, so I opened it as quietly as I could and walked inside. Castiel was sitting at the side table looking out the window; the other three were fast asleep. I silently sat down across from him.

"I still haven't adjusted to sleeping very well. I did not have to for millennia, so trying to get eight hours every night is occasionally quite the task. But I'm guessing you could not for different reasons." he whispered, not taking his eyes off the view.

I exhaled. "You could say so. I've tried to stay optimistic about this case, but I'm actually really terrified. This past month has been such a complete change that I haven't had real time to adjust. I could get maimed or killed or I don't know what else tomorrow. I can't do this..." I finish, my voice breaking at the end.

Castiel turned his head at the crack in my voice. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Shooting a paper target is very different than a supernatural entity, I know. But, you _can_ do this. We aren't expecting you to jump in and take care of everything. We just want you to tag along. This is your very first case. We chose a simple one for you to start with. The four of us will be there to protect you. It will turn out alright. Don't worry." he said.

I smiled. His words definitely helped. "Okay. Thanks, Castiel." I said. Kevin shifted on the pull-out couch, mumbling something incoherent. "That's my cue..." I joke, and head back to my room.

* * *

"Alright, we all know the drill. We will go in, split up, and take out the son of a bitch." Dean said. He turned to me. "Got your salt rounds?"

I lifted up my gun. "Locked and loaded." I replied.

We silently walked into the house. After splitting up, I was left alone in the kitchen. I shakily raised my gun and ventured into the living room as stealthily as I could. Kevin and Cas had gone to the basement, and Dean and Sam had gone upstairs. A sudden gust of ice cold air whirled into the room. I shivered and let out a puff of air. I could see my breath, and my eyes widened.

_Crap. Stay calm...stay calm...you can do this Ellie, you can do this... _I heard plates crash to the ground from the kitchen. I whipped around to see a woman float in from the hallway. She was bluish and would have looked beautiful if not for the multiple stab wounds dotting her torso. I was paralyzed with fear. I held up my gun, my hands trembling violently. "St-stay away from me..." I pleaded, swallowing a giant lump in my throat.

She cocked her head and smiled an evil smile, coming closer with every second. _C'mon, just shoot her. Just pull the trigger. PULL THE TRIGGER. _I screamed in my brain, but my hands weren't getting the message. "S-Sam? D-Dean? Anybody? Help! HELP!" I shrieked, unable to move, and tears were filling in my eyes. I was beyond frightened.

Sam and Dean bounded down the stairs. The ghost was reaching out, hands nearing my throat. A tear escaped and slid down my white face. "Just shoot her, Ellie!" Dean shouted. I suddenly turned and accidentally shot at Dean, the round hitting him in the shoulder. He cried out and went down. It became a blur and Sam shot at the ghost. She dissolved, and I fainted as Castiel and Kevin appeared from the basement.

* * *

"Ouch! You might as well be punching me, Kevin!" Dean complained. "Ease up with the disinfecting, will ya?" he said. Kevin finished bandaging Dean's shoulder, scowling.

I shot up in the bed, screaming. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled. "Dean! Sam! She's here! She's- not here...Why are we back in the motel?" I asked, looking around. Castiel and Kevin didn't look at me. Dean massaged his shoulder.

I rubbed my eyes. "What happened to your shoulder? I just remember the ghost floating at me and then...nothing." I explained, pointing at Dean.

He sighed. "The ghost was coming towards you, and you were crippled just standing there. I shouted at you to shoot her, and you turned and unintentionally shot me in the shoulder. Then you fainted. So, thanks for that. I honestly thought you were ready, you know that? I really did." he looked at me, disappointed.

My stomach dropped. "I shot you?" I squeaked out. "Dean, I am so-"

"Sorry?" he interrupted. "I'm sure you are. Luckily, Sam got her before she got you, so we're all good, I guess."

I got out of the bed and ran to my room, slamming the door. I collapsed right when I got inside, leaning against the door on the ground and sobbing.

* * *

"Really Dean?" Kevin asked, annoyed. "You can't be mad at Ellie. It was her first time up close-and-personal with a ghost. She's allowed to be scared! Quit being a child and apologize!" he shouted.

"Apologize? For what? Telling me she was ready and then freezing up when the time came?" Dean said. "She told me she was good to go! And then she shoots me in the freaking shoulder!" he shouted back, standing over the prophet. "Am I not allowed to be angry?"

Sam interjected by stepping in between the men. He pushed them apart. "You both need to cool it. Listen to that?" he asked. They went silent, and for the first time began to hear Ellie's sobs through the door. Dean looked down, ashamed.

"She's hearing everything you're saying." Sam said. "Have you forgotten that only a month ago we rescued her? She was living a normal life until she got sucked in to this hell. Ellie's only seventeen. Give her a break."

"I'll go talk to her." Kevin offered. "I don't think she wants to see you right now." he said and pointedly looked at Dean.

* * *

I had stopped listening through the door after Dean shouted about me shooting him in the shoulder. I felt more guilt than I ever had. I washed my face, and walked back into my room to find Kevin sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi." I greeted, sniffling a little. "How mad is he? I promise it was an accident, okay? I was just so scared and-" I hysterically began, but Kevin cut me off by grabbing my flailing arms and placing them by my sides.

"Stop." he instructed. "Dean was just pissy because he was in pain. Dean invests a lot into everything he does, and he invested a lot in you when you began training. He also puts everything on himself. He feels bad that he said those things, I promise."

I shook my head. "I heard him shouting about me and how I told him I was ready, when really I wasn't, okay? I know he's disappointed, I bet you all are. You know what? I really thought I could do this..." I say. "It's just so hard, you know? A month ago I was coming home from a basketball game at school; only to find myself chained in a dungeon a few hours later...it's been intense." I say and let's out a shaky laugh.

Kevin chuckled. "You've adjusted quicker than I did. I was forced into this life too. I was seventeen as well, come to think of it..." Kevin began, sitting on the edge of my bed again. I joined him.

"I was talking with my girlfriend on the phone, about the SAT or something. I was a HUGE nerd. I was going to graduate early, and was in Advanced Placement and everything. I wanted to be the first Asian-American President..." He said laughing as memories came to mind. I laughed too.

"One day, a bright light shone in my room, and I was chosen as the next Prophet. Apparently, there's a long line already planned out, and when I die, the next one will take my place. Long story short, when I was chosen, Sam and Dean found me. I had a panic attack and was freaking out, unable to cope. But you, Elaine, you are strong. You're never going to have a normal life again, but you'll continue living." Kevin finished. After a moment, he reached over and hugged me.

I was so surprised that I almost forgot to hug him back. Physical contact wasn't exactly Kevin's favorite thing.

He silently pulled away and left the room without speaking. Dean came in. I frowned.

"I heard you shouting, and I already told you I was sorry. I truly thought I was ready. But when she started floating towards me, I thought I was going to die. I was so afraid." My voice cracked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't blame you. I was afraid too. I can't tell you how bad I feel for saying what I said. I keep forgetting that you've only been with us for a month. It seems longer because you've been doing amazingly for someone whose life did a complete 180. Will you forgive me?" Dean said.

I sighed. "Yeah. It'd be awkward at the bunker if I didn't..." I replied. "How's your shoulder?"

He pulled his shirt down to show me the bruise. The salt round had cut into his skin a little, but it was mostly just purple. I winced. "It's not so bad." Dean assured me. "I've had to take a bullet out of my shoulder before. That was REALLY nasty." he said with an awkward laugh at the end.

There was a pause. "We still have to burn her bones, don't we?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Wanna join us?" Dean offered.

"Can I throw the matches?" I asked.

Dean chuckled. "Of course."


End file.
